


Under the Blue Sky

by Herakas



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien's innocent, Adrien/Chat Noir is smitten, Chat Noir constantly to Luka's rescue, Family issues and daddy issues, Fluff and Angst, Luka has a prince in black leather, Luka why don't you notice Adrien!?, Luka will save Adrien in the end, Luka's crushing hard on Chat Noir, M/M, Their both kinda oblivious to eachother
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:50:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herakas/pseuds/Herakas
Summary: It was another day saving Paris for Adrien Agreste under his alter-ego Chat Noir until Luka Couffaine fell in his arms. How had he never noticed how blue Luka's eyes were before? (Boy X Boy)/Adrien X Luka/Chat Noir X Luka/ Lots of future fluff, and father-son drama and love drama, bleh, I'd love some ideas to keep the story going so please review.





	1. He's Blue

It was a typical day saving Paris with his milady, his eyes shining bright as he watched how Ladybug swung in to confront Musikbinder who held the musicians of Paris captive under his control on top of the Eifel Tower. 

“Musikbinder your evildoing is over!” she cried out, swinging her yo-yo to try and grab the akumatized victim’s arm that played his guitar, interrupting the brain-washed band of musicians behind him. 

“Ladybug! So wonderful for you to join us! Sadly we already have a lead in our band!” Musikbinder laughed, his instrument turning into a flute just as Ladybug threw him up into the air, only to knock her back with a series of projected musical notes. 

Taking the opportunity Chat swept in from one of the obstructing pillars with his staff behind the akumatized victim, 

“That’s too bad! I play a  _ purrrr _ ty Mozart piece!” he cried as he went to swipe Musikbinder off his feet, making the akumatized victim fall off the pillar. 

“Chat Noir! About time!” Ladybug said overhead as she came to gracefully land beside him, 

“You know me milady~ I always have to make a grand entrance!” He smiled boldly at her, but she merely rolled her eyes at him, 

“Less talking kitty! or else you’ll be playing solo!” she warned as she caught an incoming attack of musical notes flying at them and quickly they broke apart just in time to miss it, only for the notes to hit one of the Eifel Tower’s beams overhead which caused the entire tower to shake with all it’s occupants. 

“Chat Noir, the musicians!” Ladybug cried, diverting his attention from Musikbinder to catch that the captives had been freed from MusikBinder’s control, but were fighting not to lose their balance---besides one who had a familiar head of teal blue hair that had been standing too close to the edge and had been thrown from the tower. 

“You’ll never stop this melody, Ladybug and Chat Noir! Even if Musikbinder goes solo!” the akuma roared from below causing Ladybug to hesitate but Chat didn’t and he shot forward to hop across the beams, 

“I got him! Go Ladybug!” not waiting to hear her cry of protest as he went to throw himself off the pillar where the other boy had fallen. His cat-green eyes quickly catching that teal-blue head of hair falling just below him and quickly angled himself to try and reach a free hand that didn’t hold his staff to reach for the musician, 

“Come on…!” Chat spat out in frustration, catching the nearing ground below them, but thankfully Luka seemed to focus in on him and Chat quickly caught how the boy’s hand outstretched to try and reach for his, giving him just the chance to grab the older boy’s and he didn’t hesitate to pull him into his chest before going to angle his staff that outstretched down to the ground below to catch them only to throw them back into the air almost weightlessly. 

This giving Chat a moment to suck in a breath of relief as the adrenaline coursed through his veins, though what caught his eyes were the two stunning pair of blue ones peering at him which made him all too aware of the older boy wrapped in his arm and holding to him for dear life. 

_Luka Couffaine,_ Adrien had come to know the older boy all too well, he was the lead guitarist for Kitty Section, and Adrien had gotten to be their pianist for a while, and he had gotten to see Luka while at the skating rink with Kagami and Marinette---though if he was being honest he hadn’t been all too close with Luka. Staring into those wide blue eyes that reflected the sky overhead with his face so close to his made him see Luka in a completely different light as if he had never met the boy in his arms before, at least  _ not like this _ . 

He hadn’t caught how he was staring, not with how time seemed to slow, even as they tilted back towards the ground once again, Chat was too captivated watching the sky reflect in the other’s eyes to notice anything else hardly until the imminent ground came into his view behind the other and with cat-like reflexes his staff shot out to catch them only for him to redirect the older boy into his arms as he front flipped only to land of a car in a crouch with Luka bridal style in his arms. 

Quickly jumping down out of sight from the Eifel Tower where he could still very much see Ladybug confronting Musikbinder he finally dared to turn his eyes back to Luka Couffaine, his breathing labored, almost as if Chat could feel his heart being lifted and trying to race right out of his chest at these ascending feelings taking so much weight off his shoulders. 

The boy who he still held in his arms, now kneeling between his legs against his chest was still staring at him with wide blue eyes, but yet a very  _ pale _ look on his face, likely due to nearly falling to his death. 

“ _ Wooo _ , that was sure scary wasn’t it?” Chat felt a sly smirk trying to come to his face as even in this situation he couldn’t hide his alter-ego’s more teasing nature. “You aren’t hurt, are you? Luka, isn’t it?” he cocked his head, his cat eyes narrowing to stare into those blue ones as if trying to find what he had caught just moments before. 

“H-....How did you know my name?” Luka spoke after a moment, looking as if he wouldn’t be able to support himself if not for Chat holding him up. 

Chat blinked though before quickly leaning his head away as his eyes awkwardly searched for a quick answer, 

“ _ Ah _ !  _ Kitty Section? _ You played on Live TV? How could I not get into that?” Chat laughed nervously, feeling his cheeks burn.  _ Wait--Why did he feel so flustered?  _ There was no reason to be nervous it was just  _ Luka _ . 

But to his amazement, he watched as those eyes seemed to glisten in adoration causing his chest to tighten, 

“ _ Wow… _ Chat Noir likes our music…?” Chat could almost  _ see _ the adoration in his eyes,

“Y-..Yeah--” though much to his reluctance he could hear Ladybug struggling with Musikbinder behind them and quickly he went to lean Luka back against the car before going to stand, 

“Stay here and out of sight! We’ll save everyone just you watch!” he shot a quick message of measurement before going to outstretch his staff to throw him back into the air as he quickly made his way back toward the Eifel Tower. 

* * *

  
  


_ “Miraculous ladybug!”  _ and just like that to Chat’s amazement the ladybugs fixed the Eifel tower and returned Klein, the previously akumatized victim’s guitar back to normal with all the musicians that had been captured and forced to play Musikbinder’s songs all safe on the ground and out of danger.

** _\---“Pound it!”_ **

**_\---“Pound it!”_**

The two superheroes bumped fists with triumphed smiles on their faces before Ladybug’s earrings beeped, 

“Oops--Think you can handle this kitty?” she instantly took out her yo-yo, those bright blue eyes looking toward him though---  _ what was this empty feeling he felt?  _ This was his milady, her eyes were the only sky he was supposed to adore! 

“Of course milady! You’re about to detransform, you better make your grand exit~” he went to bow teasingly causing her to giggle before she swung off overhead leaving him alone with the victims and the akumatized victim. 

\----“Chat Noir! How cool! Ladybug and him saved us!” 

Chat recognized that voice, that was his classmate Rose with Juleka next to her, though he didn't see Ivan that Ivan had gotten caught up with the Akuma thankfully and would smile toward them with a wave, 

“Just doing our job-saving Paris! Though you all really just have Ladybug to thank.” he hummed, going to bow to them and was prepared to leave before a voice spoke up behind him, 

“That’s not true…!” 

Chat felt his ears twitch in alarm as his head raised up to look curiously to who had spoken only to feel himself freeze when  _ those eyes _ were coming toward him. 

“W...What?” As for once he felt all the words get jumbled up in his throat,  _ was Luka upset? Why did he look so angry?  _ Chat was so taken back he had to step back when Luka approached him with a lost look on his face. 

“If it wasn’t for you  _ and _ Ladybug Paris wouldn’t have anyone to count on,” the older boy suddenly smiled, and only then did Chat feel his shoulders relax, 

“Yeah! that’s right, Chat Noir! Ladybug’s amazing but you’re just as amazing too!” one of the musicians cheered, causing some of the crowd to cheer as well to Chat’s embarrassment. 

“O-Oh, well I hadn’t really meant by-...” he began flusteredly, his eyes wide as saucers as he looked about him and Luka in surprise, not noticing how close the blue-hair dipped boy had gotten. 

“And I have  _ you _ to thank for saving me,  _ Kitty. _ ” the boy seemed to giggle at Ladybug’s pet name for him, an innocent gesture maybe but for Chat his whole body had straightened up, his tail flicking behind him as his eyes had jumped to gawk at the older boy with burning cheeks. His eyes searching the other’s face as that laughter was like pure music to him, it was almost  _ too _ sweet. 

“I---Well, I guess cat got his own tongue---” Chat mustered out before stumbling back to quickly turn his back to Luka with a nervous laugh as he scratched the back of his head, 

“I better run with my tail between my legs before I’m called out again!” he addressed the crowd as he went to jump into the air to catch himself on his staff. Though nothing stopped him from peering back once to watch as Luka’s figure shrunk in the distance, and he swore he could still make out those blue eyes up until Luka was completely out of view and Chat had resorted to racing over the rooftops back toward home. 

_ Luka Couffaine, just who are you? _ He thought, his arm coming over his chest where he felt his heart thundering in his chest.


	2. Fatal Attractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is conflicted after his experience saving Luka from the Eiffel Tower as Chat Noir, telling himself he was only to ever think of Ladybug he agrees to meet his friends and Kitty Section at the Liberty where he encounters Luka, who Adrien now realizes he will forever see in a different light. What is Luka doing to him and what can he do to stop it? Or can he not resist wanting to get closer to understand Luka?

The moment Adrien slipped into his window he quickly made sure to shut it behind him, 

“Plagg, claws in!” he cried as he closed his eyes as that green light ran down his form and his suit disappeared. Suddenly without the strength of Chat Noir Adrien found himself with his back against the glass and sliding down to the floor with a deep gasp. 

“What do we have here? Caught another flame have you?” Plagg piped up as the Kwami flew down beside him. 

“Plagg! Ladybug’s the only flame I’ve ever had!” he gasped, his eyes wide at the thought as he hardly _ knew _ Luka, and even then.. Luka and him were both boys! 

“Whatever kid, just saying he could be some fun is all.” the kwami smirked only to fly off toward his spot next to Adrien’s pillow, “Now bring on the camembert! I’m _ starvedd _..~” 

_ Some fun _? 

“Plagg! Luka’s a _ guy _ !” Adrien felt his face turn red as a tomato thinking back to those blue eyes that haunted his mind before he quickly ran his hands through his hair in his frustration. “L-Ladybug’s the only one I’ll ever love..!” as he had promised his love _ to _ Ladybug, he felt devoted to her, he adored everything about her, she was both his idol and his most treasured one. 

“Of course~ Who’s saying otherwise?~” 

Adrien could probably feel the kwami roll his eyes but Adrien’s gaze was redirected to the poster of Ladybug he had recently acquired from the Hero convention. He _ did _ love Ladybug, that was no question, he asserted within himself, he would just have to get those daylit eyes off his mind.

* * *

Adrien must have bad luck, he must right? While busying himself to get his mind off blue eyes Nino had texted him to ask if he would be free to hang out today at the Liberty docked at the Seine. After the Akuma attack he was sure that would’ve given Kitten Section quite the scare having gotten caught up with Musikbinder and all but he supposed maybe not? 

He wasn’t certain what compelled him to beg Nathalie to ask his father to let him go after Chinese but here he was being dropped off at the boat nicknamed the, “_ Liberty” _ by his bodyguard. He could already see the rest of the group having gathered on deck and Adrien felt his cheeks burn as he stepped out of the car and waved the Gorilla off as he went to try to bring a more enthusiastic look on his face as Nino came to greet him aboard. 

“Dude! You’re so late I could’ve sworn your dad changed his mind, man!” Adrien felt Nino’s arm wrap about his shoulders and he playfully gave the other boy a tug. 

“Lucky for you he didn’t know you’d be here.” Adrien mused as it was no secret between them that his father..disapproved of their friendship, but if anything it only drove them closer.

As they stepped onto the Liberty he could see Alya had come with Nino and Marinette, along with the rest of Kitty Section, Ivan, Rose, Juleka and..._ Luka _, the second his eyes landed on the older teen who was draped comfortably over a chair with his guitar lazily laid in his lap he felt his body go stiff under Nino’s arm. The scruffed skinny jeans, worn converse and jean jacket, and the all too familiar blue-dipped ends and gentle blue eyes fixated on the instrument in his careful hands that gently played such simple notes was just enough to make Adrien regret confronting Luka so soon. 

“Dude, your’ face is really really red, you feeling okay,bro?” Nino nudged him, stirring Adrien from his thoughts as he realized he was staring at the older teen but much to his awe the boy in question seemed to lift his head at the commotion only to smile toward him. 

“Nice to see you again, Adrien.” Luka said, pausing in his gentle thrumming of the guitar chords that wasn’t even plugged in to his amp. 

If Adrien wasn’t gaping already he definitely was gawking at the boy now, but he forced his eyes to drop to the ship’s deck. 

“H-...Hey L-...” Adrien blinked, _ what was wrong with his voice? _ That didn’t sound like him? 

“Yo Adrien! You’re not going to believe the scoop I got!” Alya called him over much to his relief as he flusteredly straightened himself in order to look at his classmate who was sitting next to a wide-eyed Marinette who was looking between him and Alya. 

“Kitty Section’s number one _ fan _ is the one and only _ Chat Noir! _Can you believe it?!” Alya jumped from her seat practically overjoyed. 

“Yeah bro, Luka heard it himself during the Akuma attack yesterday.” Nino piped up beside him, knowing Alya probably wasn’t going to explain. 

“T-...Their number one fan?” Adrien felt his eyes go wide, _ had he said that? _ He couldn’t even remember-- _ Oh god, had he said that to Luka? _

“Actually, I’m pretty sure he just said he had seen us on Live T.V.” Luka chuckled behind him, which made a tight feeling rise in Adrien’s chest while he let out a heavy sigh of relief. 

“Luka, that’s just sugar coating it! This is seriously big for your band! Chat Noir one of the most amazing superheroes of Paris _ loves _ your music! How much you want to bet he’d appear in or even _ out _ of costume at one of your guy’s gigs!?” Alya explained, waving a picture of the notorious Chat on her phone while Juleka and Rose’s eyes seemed to brighten. 

“Ahh, it’s so befitting don’t you think? _ Kitty _Section, and Paris’s one and only super kitty!” Rose giggled while leaning playfully onto Juleka beside her. 

Adrien felt he had made a grave mistake with his words… but swallowing his nervousness his eyes jumped back to look to Luka who he found was watching them with a calm look on his face, though the boy seemed to meet his gaze the moment Adrien turned his head making green eyes lock with that charming endless blue. It was only a few silent moments before the older teen smirked , causing Adrien’s breath to hitch as he took that as his cue to turn toward the other boy. 

“S-So.. Luka? Y-You met with Chat Noir during the Akuma attack..?” pretending to sound oblivious to the matter as he had already come up with his own story of where he had been during the attack just incase Nino or someone had asked. 

“Kitty Section was practicing when we got taken right off the boat by Magikbinder’s music, I don’t remember anything up until Chat Noir saved me when I fell off the Eiffel Tower.” Luka said while smiling, 

Adrien tried to feign a look of surprise as he ducked his head, “W-Wow..! T-That must’ve been scary--- But luckily Chat Noir was there.” Adrien mustered out, his eyes wide. 

Luka took the opportunity to chuckle again, which only puzzled Adrien, 

“Scary? Not so much, I felt quite safe on the contrary being swept away by ..Paris’s _ super _ Chat.” the older boy mused, playing a few _ lovely _, Adrien noted, chords to his guitar as Adrien had to resist a shudder as he found himself once again gawking at the older teen only to nearly be knocked over by Alya who suddenly came into view to proudly show him her phone screen. 

“I may have missed the Akuma Attack but on my way, I happened to catch that scene unfold!” Alya boasted proudly as Adrien’s eyes focused on the screen as it was hard to tell but on closer inspection, he could make out two figures-----he could make out _ Chat Noir _with Luka in his arms descending over Paris with his baton. 

“To be swept off your feet by one of Paris’s own superheroes..~” He heard Rose swoon as Adrien felt suddenly very lightheaded but didn’t protest when Alya took her phone back. 

“It was perfect for the Ladyblog! Just another day of Ladybug and Chat Noir saving the civilians of their Beloved Paris!” she chimed, clearly very proud. 

“Y-You _ posted _ that to Ladyblog!?” Adrien found himself spewing out before he could stop himself, 

“Ooof course! With Luka’s permission anyway,” Alya gestured to where Luka was now sitting with his eyes closed as he thrummed a gentle tune on his guitar. 

“He’s been like that all day, I think he has his muse.” Juleka dully commented though there was a hint of amusement in her voice with how she stared at her brother. 

“That reminds me, Adrien,” 

Adrien felt his head raise up when the music stopped and he caught Luka going to stand with his arms holding his guitar, 

“I need our pianist, think you’ll be able to handle Kitty Section?” the boy kept his smile on his face as he stepped over to join Adrien and their friends. 

“O-..Oh that’s right, Nino said this was band practice..” Adrien found himself stuttering again, his eyes quickly having dropped to the deck.

“It’s no problem right? We don’t know a better pianist than our own Agreste.” the teen mused which made Adrien’s heart flutter like the strings of Luka’s guitar chords. 

“Of course not!” he quickly found himself saying as he stumbled away from the older boy with a nervous laugh, trying to remain oblivious with how their friends were staring at him with concern, besides Luka who seemed to stare right through him. 

“Excellent, I’ll go get the keyboard from below deck then--” Luka said, already going to take off his Guitar from about his neck until Adrien stopped him. 

“N-No worries! I’ll find it!” Adrien quickly said as he went to spin around, nearly running straight into Marinette who he found was standing behind him, 

“Oof--_ ’S’cuse me--S _ \- _ Sorry!” _ he squeaked as he rushed to the stairwell. 

“Smoooooth, I don’t know which part of that had been more painful to hear.” He heard Plagg speak up from his blouse pocket until Adrien shushed him, 

“Not right now, Plagg!” Adrien said in a hushed voice, his cheeks burning as he looked about the living space he found himself in before quickly filled with dread as he realized he had never been below deck on Liberty before--_ What had he been thinking? _ Not wanting to further embarrass himself he quickly looked around for the keyboard case he tripped over the day he had first stepped foot on Liberty, though after a few minutes he went to wander into a hallway to where two doors stood closed opposite to each other and would wince as he went to peak into one very purple and black room before closing it as he instantly knew that was Juleka’s room---But it quickly dawned on him if that was Juleka’s room then… and he felt his eyes wander to look at the other door, 

_ Then surely wouldn’t this be..? _ Adrien swallowed the lump in his throat as he went to hesitantly reach out to peek open the door only to find to his surprise a more simple looking room, which much to his disappoint failed to compliment Luka, though would go to curiously step into the door as he caught the bed that was against the wall and the single desk on the other side of the room, though what surprised him was the keyboard set up in the older teen’s room.

He hadn’t of realized Luka knew how to play Piano? He was told that no one knew how to play it before, but Luka was Kitty Section lead guitarist… and before Adrien could stop himself he found himself stepping up to the keyboard as if the keys called to him. 

Luka played the guitar beautifully… It was like a second language, but Adrien could hardly understand it himself, but he couldn’t help but want to hear Luka play the pianist just as beautifully as he played the guitar… He wanted to hear for himself how a real pianist with a passion could play, and would find himself smiling as he went to turn on the keyboard before testing a few of its keys. 

Trying his best to imagine how Luka’s fingers would dance over the keys, if and only to get a taste of how he could further come to understand Luka’s language and a few soft and slow chords followed as Adrien closed his eyes while letting his fingers play chord to chord. Not noting the moments that ticked by as he felt his body unwind as he remembered when learning the piano used to be like this… Back when his mother had first introduced and started teaching him the instrument. 

“...Adrien?” 

Adrien’s head shot up at the sound of the voice that had entered the room and his surprised eyes jumped to see Luka standing there staring at him with wide and almost _ sad _ eyes. He took in a small intake of breath as he felt his fingers slowly flinch away from the keys after he had come to such an abrupt stop. 

“I ..found the keyboard.” Adrien found himself nervously laughing as he turned away from the instrument with reddened cheeks while his eyes fell to the ground shamefully as if he wasn’t standing in the middle of the older teen’s room uninvited. 

“I see that…” Luka said softly, not hiding the concern in his voice as he watched the boy’s worn converse step toward him to come up beside him infront of the keyboard which surprised Adrien as he turned to find such a clear saddened look on the older teen’s face as he gazed down at the keys. 

He couldn’t help but stare at the look in the other’s eyes before forcing himself to swallow the lump in his throat as he shyly turned toward the boy to reach a hand over the keys, 

“I-I didn’t realize you play…” he piped up, trying not to stammer then as he gently let his fingers dance over the keys loosely. 

“I don’t.” the older teen closed his eyes before addressing him, though his answer puzzled Adrien and he watched the older teen while taking his hand off the keys as the boy went to turn off the keyboard to go to lift it off it’s stand. 

“I’ll help you carry it onto the deck,” The other insisted, and Adrien’s eyes widened as he quickly went to step forward to go to fold the stand to follow Luka, 

“W-Wait..!” he stumbled after the boy, though was still confused as to why the older boy had been keeping the keyboard in his room.

* * *

Playing with Kitty Section was always a relief when it came to music for Adrien, as he wasn’t allowed to play like this at home, not with his father so strict. Playing beside Luka was just as thrilling, Adrien could hardly take his eyes off the older teen with the guitar as the music played and Rose sang to the top of her lungs. Ever so often he and Luka would make slight eye contact which only lifted his spirits as he rocked from side to side while letting his fingers wildly yet skillfully dance over the keyboard, laughs sometimes escaping him with how their audience of friends cheered them on while Alya was recording. 

Even despite his best efforts, he would never compare himself to someone like Luka, but he was able to remember why he loved the piano being able to play so freely like this with his friends. Perhaps that's why drew him to Luka, he was envious of the older teen’s free spirit and passion for what he loved. 

“You guy’s that was _ amazing!” _ Alya cheered as the music ended, the heavy beat still making his heart pound as he caught how Juleka immediately went to hand Rose a water bottle. 

“That was amazing! It’s been so long since I played with you guys and you’ve improved so much!” Adrien gasped, his eyes jumping between the bandmates in awe. 

“Who are you kidding, Adrien! That was all because our band was complete! We could have never done that without our pianist!” Rose piped up ecstatically besides Juleka and he felt his cheeks turn a bright red as he downcasted his eyes. 

“I-...I don’t know about that..-” he muttered bashfully only to flinch as he felt a hand come to his shoulder, and his eyes looked up to see Luka smiling encouragingly down at him. 

“_ You _ were fantastic, don’t deny talent.” the older teen pressed, but Adirne silently gawked at him with wide eyes. 

“T-T-That’s true! You’re _ beautiful---I _ mean,- you play _ b-beautifully _…!” Marinette suddenly flew to his side, surprising him even further as his eyes jumped to the girl, not seeming to catch her mistake as he chuckled a bit only to smile at them. 

“Thanks, guys, I’m just not as passionate about the piano as all of you are to your music.” he reasoned, 

“Anyone who plays like you has to love what they play,” Luka said softly, that encouraging look still in his eyes. 

“That’s right, and we need you for our next song!” Rose and Juleka stepped up to them, 

“My brother’s been writing all night and at least by next week we should be able to start practicing,” Juleka spoke up beside Rose who took ahold of the taller girl’s arm. Adrien suddenly curious looked over them in wonder, 

“A new song? I didn’t realize Luka wrote the songs?” he looked to the older teen who was now smiling absent-mindedly down at his guitar.

“Rose and Ivan typically do, but this new piece is Luka’s song for Chat Noir.” Juleka smirked at her brother, 

\--“F-For Chat Noir?!” 

\--“Chat Noir!?” 

Marinette and Adrien exclaimed at the same time, hsi eyes jumping to meet the girl’s for a moment before she quickly turned away in surprise. 

“Why is he writing a song...f-for Chat Noir…?” Adrien stammered, his eyes wide and looking between Luka and Juleka for an answer. 

“Chat Noir’s been his muse since he saved him from falling from the Eiffel Tower…-Given that our band’s name is Kitty Section, it’s almost befitting,” Juleka hummed, her eyes not leaving her brother. 

“Oh! Wouldn’t it be awesome if we got to invite Chat Noir and play for him personally?! I’m sure whatever Luka comes up with he would love!” Rose squealed, looking to Luka eagerly, “If he’d only give us a sneak peak!” she pleaded but the older teen merely sent her a teasing look before turning away, 

“Mmm, I don’t want to disappoint our _ biggest fan _, but the song still needs a lot of work…” Luka hummed as he turned his back to them only to start playing a small tune on his guitar which silenced the group, 

_ “Fast an Agile, flying hero _

_ Terrifying, cat-like, hero _

_ Enraged, fierce, my hero _

_ He's half man and half chat in black leather, _

_ Look at him fight, he’s pulling heart strings _

_ Protecting the dreams of people of Paris and fending off its demons _

_ Blinded by him, pretty kitty, pretty in black _

_ Just call his name, 'cause he’ll hear, hero in black _

_ Pretty Kitty _

_ Kitty Kitty _

_ Just call his name, 'cause he’ll hear , our hero in black _

_ Pretty kitty _

_ Kitty kitty _

_ Our One and only hero in black.” _

Adrien felt his ears burning as the song cut off short, and Luka turned back to look at them with a lopsided grin, “It’s still a work in progress..” the older teen scratched the back of his head. 

“LUKA, THAT WAS AMAZING!” Alya squealed with Rose, 

“That’s perfect for our band! Alya could even broadcast it on Ladyblog for fans of Chat Noir!” Rose beamed ear to ear, 

“That _ is _ a great idea, if Alya wants to that is,” Luka looked to the other girl with eager eyes, 

“Of course! People of Paris and the world deserve to hear about Paris’s own black cat.” She giggled. 

Meanwhile Adrien had shrunk back from the group, still staring with wide eyes at Luka as his heart raced, 

“_ Oh this is so bad, Plagg _ …” he threw down to his kwami was hidden in his shirt pocket, his heart pounding so bad he was certain everyone could hear it if they were quiet enough. _ What was happening to him and what was this feeling? Was he really attracted to Luka? _

**Author's Note:**

> How does this work---I'm new to archive and there's so many BUTTONS, AHHHHHHHH


End file.
